HOT ICE
by pansy1980
Summary: Janeway pulls a fast one on Chakotay. Chakotay pulls a fast one on Kathryn.


HOT ICEJaneway pulls a fast one on Chakotay. Chakotay pulls a fast one on Kathryn.Kathryn was sitting in her quarters. She sipped her iced tea and slowly scanned some of the PADDS before her. She was tired and soon she lie back in her chair and let the PADD fall to the floor. She had finished her drink and she only had a few ice cubes left in her glass. She took one from the glass and popped it into her mouth. She bit down, letting the small cold crystals melt in her mouth.The door chimed. "Enter." The door slid open. Chakotay walked into the room and noticed that the captain was on the couch, with her feet up. "Comfy?" She nodded. "Just a little tired, I finished my iced tea and I just cannot read another PADD." She laughs. "Well captain I just wanted to bring over some crew reports for you, so I will leave them here for you." He turned around to go. "Wait!" said Kathryn. Chakotay turned around. "Yes" he said. Kathryn thought for a moment she wanted him to stay but she couldn't think of a really good reason. "Have some iced tea," she blurted out.Alight. He sat down at the table.Kathryn went over to the replicator, "one ice tea". As she took it from the replicator, a fiendish idea captured her mind. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Chakotay had his back to her. He was reading one of the PADDS on the table.Very carefully she took one of the cubes of ice out of the glass with her fingers. "Is everything all right?" As Chakotay turned around. "Fine" said Kathryn. "Here's your tea." She placed the tea on the table. She held the ice in her left hand and she walked behind him. "Commander you have something on your uniform, let me get it for you." Effortlessly she slid the ice cube out of her hand and into the back of his uniform. "What was it?" "Nothing," she said. She sat back on the couch biting her bottom lip. She didn't dare to look up at him.Chakotay sat silently sipping his tea, blissfully unaware of what had occurred. Suddenly he felt a cold liquid penetrate the side of his neck. He put his hand over the side of his neck feeling a slight bump. He stood up. Kathryn could no longer hold her laugh. She burst out, almost crying as she fell on the floor.Chakotay removed the cube as the rest of the liquid melted in his fingers. Kathryn continued to laugh on the floor, visibly amused by the expression on Chakotay's face.He smiled at her. "So that's your game is it?" He grabbed one of the ice cubes from his drink, and began to walk over to her. Kathryn got up quickly. She began to apologize to him. "I'm sorry Chakotay; I don't know what got into me, Truce?" Chakotay put the ice cube behind his back and split it. "Ok" he said. He placed half of the cube back in his drink and walked back over to Kathryn who was now sitting on the couch. He sat next to her. "I'm really sorry." She blushed. "So am I" said Chakotay. Before she could say another word, he grabbed her hands and sat on top of her. He retrieved the other half of the cube from his hand and gently put the cube over her face, letting the cold liquid drop onto her skin. Kathryn screamed as the first drop hit her skin. Chakotay laughed, "Had enough?" She nodded at him. "Alright" he released her arms and got off of her. Kathryn sat up on the couch. "Well I had better be going." He grabbed his drink and headed towards the door. "Good night captain" He left. Kathryn began to giggle. Suddenly she didn't feel so tired after all.

Kathryn paced back and forth in her quarters for nearly an hour. "Computer locate Commander Chakotay." "Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."

She went over to the replicator. "Luke warm water in a coffee cup please." She grabbed the warm water and headed for Chakotays quarters. The door chimes. Chakotay answers the door dressed in a pair of sweats and a white shirt. Not wanting to raise suspicion, she takes a drink of the warm water and swallows. "Yes captain" He looked at her with a small grin on his face. "Chakotay I wanted to ask you something." "All right, come in." He sat down in his chair watching her very closely. "Would you like to play cards?" Chakotay was caught off guard by the question.

He smiled at her, nodded his head and went to the replicator. Kathryn got up quickly and quietly. She moved closer to Chakotay and poured the liquid over his head.

Chakotay jumped and turned around. Kathryn walked backwards quickly. Chakotay went after her. He grabbed her and looked down at her face. He had a huge grin on his face. His dimples were clearly defined. "So you want to play?" He leaned over and threw her over his shoulder. Kathryn was laughing. " Chakotay put me down!" Chakotay kept walking towards the bathroom. "Computer start sonic shower." "What?" Laughed Kathryn. Chakotay was now laughing himself. "Kathryn you should have never messed with a former Maqui. "He stepped into the shower with Kathryn still over his shoulder. Slowly he let her down. She was completely soaked. "Commander" Chakotay looked at her, he pushed a stray hair from her eyes stepped forward leaned down and kissed her. They stood in the shower kissing while the water was running.

The next day Kathryn was seated on the bridge. Chakotay was in the chair next to her. "Commander" she said in a soft voice. "Yes captain" he turned and faced her. She grabbed her coffee and pulled out a cube of ice. Chakotay looked at her with a huge grin on his face, and turned very red.


End file.
